Transistors for use in low current analog integrated circuits may be expected to operate in subthreshold voltages. Transistor matching generally affect the performance and precision of an analog circuitry. Parasitic components of a transistor may impact the transistor's matching capability. For example, certain channel related parasitic components may lower the threshold voltage of a transistor, thereby affecting the transistor's performance and precision in subthreshold operations. Thus, there is a need for a transistor that suppresses and/or eliminate channel parasitic components to sustain robust subthreshold operations.